A conventional oil seal holder is disclosed in TW Publication No. 476862 and is adapted for a shock absorber of a fixed size. In addition, the conventional oil seal holder is operated troublesomely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.